The Beginning
by Suzuma
Summary: Aboard the Normandy love is in the air. Thane come to Shepard for a problem concerning the battle before them, the heat of the moment they connect. Making their bond stronger than commanding officer and crew member. Has fluff and smut. Connection to another story I wrote.
1. Love For HIs Siha

Chapter One Intimacy

The Normandy came to a halt with a cool hum, the squad relaxed. Before a big battle which was coming their way. Only two hours away from the Omega four relay, where they would be picking up the rest of their crew. The collectors had come aboard the Normandy only hours before, taking all the humans. The only one to avoid them was Joker, who was a very lucky man. The collectors had taken and harvested the crew like meat, something Sherry Shepard wasn't going to stand for. She didn't want to see them die like the crew on the first Normandy. After giving her big speech she was now resting in her quarters.

Sitting at her desk the redhead was examining some data pads. Checking over the names of all the crew members missing, it pained her to see everyone gone like this. The ship was so empty, it just didn't feel right, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The woman closed her eyes, a few tears started to fall from her cheeks. Wiping them away, she relaxed her body into the chair; returning her attention to the data pad once more.

The doors to the commanding officer's quarters opened, a man appeared before her. Shepard didn't know who it was at first, until she turned her gaze towards him. It was a Drell, the assassin known as Thane Krios. Quietly she spoke his name, "Thane." The Drell seemed to quickly approach his commanding officer, with the woman sitting up getting out of her chair until he approached her. Her body still sat in the chair, he called to her "Siha I" He cut himself off by turning away from her, and the Drell seemed upset with everything. His death was the only thing on his mind, how he didn't want to die, he wanted to spend time with Shepard.

"I have known I will die for many years now. I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it." He started to pace the room, signaling that something was wrong. His hands motioned that he was determined to get his point across; Shepard listened to every word he said intently. "You've helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We have righted many wrongs. I've spoken to my son." The Drell's words hit home, it had been over two years since she talked to her adopted daughter. She felt bad but knew it was for the best, she didn't want her to get caught up in the mess her mother was in.

Turning to face towards Shepard, the Drell felt passion towards her. His deep onyx eyes softened as he seemed to capture her jade eyes. It was the way he looked at her, she didn't know whether to throw herself at him or let him speak. He clearly had more pressing matters then to have a late night talk with his commanding officer. "I should be at peace on the eve of battle." With that Sherry stood up standing before her Drell lover, taking a few steps closer to him. "Stop. Don't give me a speech." The woman commanded him; she didn't want to hear it. She knew all about him, how the Keprail Syndrome was killing him. It hurt her to see him this way.

But she knew she needed to stay strong so she could be there for him, falling apart now would not save him. Nothing could save him now; they needed to spend what time they had left together well. Now taking a few steps closer to him, their bodies were only a few inches away from one another. His gaze turned down, his eyes glistened. "I'm ashamed." He apologized to her; this wasn't like him at all. He always carried himself with such confidence; she placed a hand on his cheek, in a human way trying to comfort him. He rejected her, pushing her hand away lightly. He turned to her desk.

Slamming his fist down hard, he was annoyed with himself, ashamed with everything he said. "I have worked so hard. Mediated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for my evils I have done. I have prepared. I have considered my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid and it shames me." For all he knew the love of his life now could reject him. It was something he didn't want to happen, tears started to fall from his eyes, onto the desk they poured. He was breaking down showing her a side of him from the looks of it not too many got to see. Thane without his mask on was scared, afraid and alone. But tonight he wouldn't be.

"Thane" Shepard said calmly, stepping closer to him. Sherry placed a genital hand on his skin; it felt scaly just like all the times. They spent together; he really enjoyed their time and holding hands. Ever since she was called his Siha they held hands asked about their day and even enjoyed each other company. He turned to her, his face matched up with hers, her right hand laced on his shoulder blade. Her left hand laced up with his, almost in perfect match. "Be alive with me tonight."

Shepard drew the Drell closer to her body, raising her right hand to his cheek. Pressing a soft quick kiss against his lips, he repaid the peck after a moment. His tears started to dry up, he felt something he hadn't in ages…that he was valued by someone. Wrapping both of her arms around Thane; she closed the gap between them, drawing his body closer to his. Drawing him into a deeper kiss he started to push Shepard away from him, trying to get her closer and on to the bed. Her body landed onto her soft sheets, causing the kiss to break.

Thane took his coat off, tossing it away, leaving his body exposed. Sherry's eyes darted up and down watching his movement; he took a few steps closer to his love. The Drell leaned over the human woman planting a kiss on her lips, drawing herself up to him one of his hands braced upon her. Cupping her right breast in his hand, he started to tug at it needing it slightly through her dress. Sherry's hands started to trail from his shoulders down to his chest, feeling all the rough edges she placed a digit down his chest to his admen. Getting a feel for his pecks, a moan passed her lips through the kiss he was so rough, but she liked it.

Parting their lips Thane searched for the zipper on her dress, lifting her frame up slightly he started unzipping her dress. Exposing her bra and panties, she felt naked being the first time she showed herself to someone in the longest time. Sherry never exposed herself to many before him though it had been a long time since her first time. The woman started for his pants, unzipping them sliding them down his slender legs. "Siha, you are eager." He used one of his hands to travel down her bra, unhooking it easily exposing her breast.

"You're the eager one Thane." She teased him, pulling the rest of his pants down to his knees. Stepping out of them he tossed them to the floor. The drell cupped his hand over one of her breasts, starting to tease her. A moan escaped her lips, her hips rocked up against his body the feeling of pleasure surged through her body. Rocking up at his hips, she could feel his erection pressing into her panties. It was rock hard and more than even he expected to be. Never in his life other than his wife was he attracted to another, it was true Sherry was his Siha.

The drell crept his left hand down her body moving down a digit inserting it into her womanhood. A moan crept past her lips, bucking at his touch she thrusted into his hand. Mostly doing the work for him, he started to press his figure in and out of her. Knowing he was making her become more exited just by his touch, he felt his boxer start to be removed. A smile came across the drell's face with him placing another digit into her womb, giving her even more pleasure.

She bucked into his hand, the drell's posture started to soften; he wanted her to pleasure him. One of her hands started to press up to his member, which she took a hold of, starting to slide her small fingers over his erection. Feeling her starting to pleasure him, he had become rusty it being so long since he had been touched. Her soft skin felt so amazing; it was hard to resist her touch.

Slipping another digit into her, she bucked again. Her walls started to tighten around his fingers. Her first orgasm made him feel proud, he was able to pleasure another; rise even get them under his spell. He leaned down kissing her, he removed her panties started to press the head up to her womanhood. "Oh Thane, you're so hard." The kiss broke with her words, she couldn't help it she really enjoyed the pleasure. He started to tease her by pressing the head into her lips; the drell enjoyed seeing her jade eyes open wide each time the head passed her lips.

Pressing the head in passed her lips, the walls started to clamp down on his member. It was a weird feeling to him, the mix of wet and warm. It was different to how the women of his spices where, pressing himself inside of her, he reached into her core. He felt something at the edge of his member, it felt like a nub he pulled it half out and plunged it back inside of her. Hitting the nub with such force.

A loud moan, almost scream came forth from her lips. He started to remove his member in and out of her womanhood, thrusting harder. She started to moan loudly, along with him returning with a groan. Her walls started to tighten around his member, almost forcing him out of her. Sherry dipped her head back in pleasure calling forth his name; she put her arms around his neck. Pulling his body closer into his.

The drell thrusted himself into her a few more times, until he was subjected to becoming harder. He was at his limit, about to cum but he didn't want to. He wanted to last longer for his love; he wanted to show her how much she really meant to him. Thane thrusted himself harder into her once more before reliving his warm seed into her. Pulling himself out the drell looked at down his human lover, draping a kiss onto her lips.

"Siha, that felt so good." He rolled his large frame off of her, climbing up to the head of the bed. He quietly pulled her up to him, her head landed on his chest. He pulled one of his fingers through her short red hair, it felt so nice. Her scent was inviting, he just wanted to ravage her once more. He turned to her, placing a kiss onto her lips once more. Breaking the kiss she spoke "You should rest Thane. You look tired." She tried to coax him off of her.

He turned his head, his sickness. It was showing, even though the love making his breath started to shallow. He barely had enough time to stand up, but he started to become hard again regardless what his body was telling him. "Siha I'm going to ravish you until I am ready to stop." The woman looked towards the drell, he pressed himself up against her once more, and a moan escaped her lips "Thane."

The woman felt the drell trying to make a connection with her once more. Leaning up she pulled herself from under him, pushing him down onto the bed. Shepard climbed on top of him; this time she wanted him to take a break. She started to rub the head of his erection against her lips, slowly he groaned loudly. Teasing the head, she started putting the head in slightly moaning as it passed her lips pushing her walls. With the head going all the way in, the drell started to groan loudly with the force she was using.

Thrusting down on him, she started to pull herself up and down. The range of motion was easy for him to use his hands to grab upon her breasts. Putting his hands on her nipples he started to squeeze them hard, she reacted quickly with thrusting herself onto him. The harder he tugged at her, making her thrust harder down on him. His whole member inside of her, he groaned loudly from all the pleasure he was receiving. His member started to become harder inside of her; slowly she pulled him out of her.

The drell gave her a look of concern, a light groan escaped his lips, and she crawled off of him. Shepard was quickly captured up by Thane who picked her up. He was going to finish the job, she giggles lightly as he placed a kiss on her neck. "You're not getting away that easy Shepard." The drell strolled over to the couch, placing the commander down on the chair. Planting a kiss onto her, he slightly pushed into her. Slipping himself into her one last time, he started to thrust into her once more.

Picking up speed with each thrust, he started to smile lightly. Thrusting harder into her core, Shepard started to moan loudly with each passing moment. He couldn't help himself anymore; he came hard into her once more. Filling her up, he placed a kiss on his lover's lips curling up with her. "Thane, damn you." She cursed looking at him with a smile, he grabbed onto her picking her back up.

Bringing her back to the bed she smiled lightly "Siha, I love you." His words shocked her, did he just confess his feeling towards her? Blinking slightly she smiled once, picking her head up, grabbing onto his body she curled up to him. He laid his frame on top of her, Shepard looked back at Thane. "I love you too Thane." He smiled, rather enjoyed seeing how she felt about him; it was rather soothing to him. Taking a kiss onto her lips once more, she pulled him close.

_This is for all the people who like my story. Hope you enjoy this, leave me a review._


	2. Arashu

**Chapter 2**

**Nine months after**

Pulling up to the Citadel, Sherry Shepard docked the Normandy, she was doing the walk of shame. Due to being part of Cerberus she was charged with war crimes along with other things.

She took the blame and they let all her remaining crew members go. Walking towards life support she opened the door "Siha." He called to her, she leaned down placing a kiss onto his lips. This would be the last time she saw him.

Her lover was being taken away from her, she wasn't going to be allowed to see him. Ever again. Slowly starting to deepen the kiss, she was interrupted by Garrus, "Shepard its time. The alliance is knocking at our doors."

The turian blinked watching her, he could see how sad she was. She didn't seem to let him go. Thane broke the kiss and pulled her into a hug. "I will see you again soon Shia. I love you."

"I'll hold you to that. I love you too, Thane. See you again, soon." She spoke watching him exit the room. She fell into the turian's arms, balling her eyes out. He placed a hand on her back slightly patting it, he felt like it comforted her in a way.

He couldn't help but pull her into a closer embrace with everything that had happened. "Everything is going to be alright Shepard." Pulling away she could feel it, something hard forming in the pit of her stomach and it hurt.

It was love and Sherry now knew why there's all those songs about how it hurt, because when you truly loved someone it did. Walking out of the room, she got in the elevator with Garrus behind her.

They exited the Normandy where handcuffs where placed on Shepard's arms. She felt bound and changed, it wasn't a great feeling but at least she knew her crew was safe. Getting onto the ship next to hers, her whole crew saluted her off,

Shepard got onto the ship. It bought them back to Earth where she spent the next few weeks. Shepard barely talked to anyone because they had her on a strict limits on what she could do. So in turn she barely left her room. One morning she woke up, a pain in the pit of her stomach.

Running to the bathroom, she immediately threw up. Hugging onto the toilet bowl tears started to fall from her eyes. Dripping down onto the seat, she whipped them away. For what she was thinking to herself for months had come true. The night she slept with **him, **she had become pregnant with his child, placing her free hand on her stomach she had a sigh of relief.

Everything on her mind was the way it was supposed to be, but right now she wished he could see her. Even if she had gotten bigger, she knew he would love her no matter what happened.

After the Alliance found out about her pregnancy from Thane, they arranged Shepard visiting rights with him only once a month. By the time she was six months along the paperwork was finally processed so Thane was allowed to visit.

"So Shepard your pregnancy is going well. You're the exact right weight and you seem to be taking it beautifully." Her doctor said to her. She shook her head, for the past six months she felt like shit and wasn't really in the mood for all this. All she really wanted was to see Thane. And she knew after today's appointment he was going to be spending the night with her for the first time in months.

"Thanks Doc. I hope things go smoothly." She smiled lightly to the doctor as she got off the bed. She could feel the weight of her belly give out, she almost fell over. "Oh and Shepard your baby is big enough for me to determine the gender with near certainty if you want to know. Some people want to keep it a surprise but I want you to know the option is available." Sherry's jade hued eyes sparkled, of course she wanted to know the sex of her baby.

But she didn't want to know unless Thane knew, lifting her hand she spoke "Sure I would love to know but do you mind if I come by after hours. I think my partner would like to know the sex of the baby too." The doctor smiled lightly, knowing Shepard wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright Shepard. I'll see you and Thane here around five."

Going back to her apartment the crowds of people pointed at her. Most people on Earth knew her as a traitor and a prisoner. They didn't understand why she got special treatment, though they did understand what she did was wrong. And that two wrongs didn't make it right but there was still people out there who liked Shepard. Looking towards the sky she saw a ship landing, she knew it was his.

Quickly she ran home, but she was careful not to throw her weight around too much. Once Shepard was inside her apartment she started going through things. Preparing for him to stay the night was something that made her feel like a school girl. Folding her hands over a blanket, she prepared her couch. For when Thane stayed so did his son Kolyat.

It was part of the rules she had, along with two officers outside her home for that night. A slight knock came to her door, walking towards it. Shepard opened the door, Kolyat entered the room with Thane not too far behind.

They both came to the couch and sat down, but not before Thane gave her a kiss. Sherry felt so giddy inside with each passing moment almost forgetting "Thane. I have permission to bring you to the doctor. They said they would allow you to know the sex of the baby."

He looked upon his Siha with a smile on his lips "I would like that." He expressed himself by standing up. "Should we go now?" She replied with a nod, he lent her a hand, taking a hold of Sherry's. A smile laced around her rosy red lips. He placed on of his hands onto her belly, feeling for his baby. A slight sigh over came her lips, it was a blessing to have him.

The baby cooperated, kicking at its fathers hand, this made the assassin smile, it had been years since he had a child. This was going to be interesting for him and his son. For he knew about a week after she had the kid, they where going to take custody.

It wasn't Thane's idea in fact it was the Alliance wanted them to take the child. They wanted the existence of the child to remain a secret.

Slowly the couple came up to the doctors office, the drell held the door open for his human companion who laughed a little. It was weird having him with her, let alone being at the doctors with her.

Entering the room they both started towards the desk, but the doctor ushered them in. Shepard hopped onto the table, while the drell sat in a chair. "Well Mr. Krios and Miss. Shepard. You're having a girl. And so far she is quite healthy."

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to meet her." He spoke with a smile on his lips, quietly he coughed, Shepard reached out for him, lacing her hand around his. He smiled, his condition wasn't getting any better.

In fact since his first attack, Kolyat didn't want his father off world.. But he couldn't go against his fathers wishes. "I'll see you in two weeks doctor." Sherry spoke getting off the bed, while the doctor nodded them off.

They left and where back at the apartment in an instant. Bringing her directly to the bed, he placed her head on a pillow, Thane curled up with her. Placing butterfly kisses from her cheek to her neck, another cough. This time Shepard was alarmed,

"Thane you're not feeling so good. Maybe you shouldn't come out the next few times. Only when she's going to be born." He shook his head anger "No I can't do that. I want to be there for you like I was for my wife."

Shepard's lips curled in a smile, while she ran her fingers over his head. The human curled up closer to her drell lover, he pulled her into a loving kiss. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, Shepard pulled him closer to her. They laid their head on the same pillow relaxing, about to fall asleep. Once morning came, Thane was already gone. Tears streamed down her eyes, she cried into her pillow.

Her emotions where stronger than ever due to her pregnancy and this only made things worse. Curling up she hugged onto her pillow, trying to not think of him. His scent all over the pillow he used. She closed her eyes whipping her eyes.

MEMEME MEMEME MEMEME

Sweat dripped from Shepard's forehead, taking deep hardy breath. Quickly she felt a hand lace around hers, a smile placed on her face. By the time they got her to the hospital so was screaming from the pain but she refused the epidural they offered her.

She was a tough girl, she could take it. Her legs spread wide open, slowly she took another deep breath. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Siha it's going to be alright." He rubbed his fingers over her hand trying to comfort her.

The contractions were very painful and coming faster and faster. Slowly but surely her birth canal got wider and wider. Once it was about halfway the doctor took a look and with a concerned look on his face pronounced that the baby had turned.

Without intervention the baby would be born breach, which could be dangerous both for the baby and the mother. The best option was to try and turn the baby around. Looking to Thane for permission, who simply nodded in response.

He was numb the thought that he could loose both of them turned his body to ice. As horrible as it was he couldn't look away. His Siha needed him and if she...if she died he needed to be there every step of the way.

The doctor was careful as he reached inside her womb. He felt around for a moment making sure she wasn't tangled in or caught on something. Once he was sure that eh could turn her safely he grabbed her on both sides and attempted to flip her around.

Within a few moments the exertion began to show on his face as he put more and more force into trying to turn the baby. By the time he pulled his arms out his face was red. The look on the doctors face made Thane's heart sink. He knew without being told that the doctor had failed to turn his daughter around.

Sighing the doctor peeled his gloves off, washing his hands he put fresh ones on. "We don't have much of a choice now but for Sherry to try to push her out as is. I can't use any more force than I already have to try and turn her around, any more would hurt the baby and maybe even the mother. Breach births used to be tricky affairs. So much can and did go wrong but over the last few hundred years we've advanced so much medically that I feel confident that if anything happens we can handle it."

Thane was more nervous than ever but he suffered silently and his face did not betray his struggle. The only sounds that could be heard were Shepard's screams as contractions wracked her body.

Finally after what felt like a hundred years the doctor told her to push with everything she had. Soon the baby was in the doctor's arms. Other than being born feet first she was completely fine.

The pain was gone, now that the baby was out they felt safe giving her painkillers, within a few seconds her baby's scream erupted, filling the room. Shepard looked up at her baby girl, a smile appeared on her lips.

Slowly she reached out her arms for it, the doctor placed her daughter in them. The baby started to cry hard, Sherry tried her best to calm her daughter down, this was something she was going to have to get used to,

Thane smiled, placing his hand onto his daughter's head. Running his hand through his mate's hair, a smile coming over his lips. "She's beautiful Siha. I love you both so much." Thane smiled reaching out for the child stroking her, it stopped crying. She seemed to know she was in the hands of her parents.

A few days pass, with Shepard and Thane staying in the hospital. He leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. "Arashu." He called out to his little girl, she cooed and began moving her limbs. A smile appeared on the child's small red face. "She's the best thing I have done in a long time." Sherry spoke talking to someone. "She's so cute you have to meet her."

The door to her room opened, and it was Anderson. "You where right Shepard. She looks a lot like Thane here." He walked towards Thane sticking out his hand, taking a hold of his hand. The greeted each other, a smile on both of them. She blinked, when a few alliance soldiers walked in. "Shepard I need your help. I need you ready to fight the Reapers."

"What are you trying to say Anderson?" She questioned sitting up in her bed, holding tight onto the baby. "I want you to hand the baby off to Thane. He agreed to take the baby back to the citadel with him." Sherry's eyes widened, her child was about to be ripped from her arms.

"But Anderson. I just had her, I can't...I cant let anyone take her from me, not yet." Thane placed his hand onto her shoulder, with a slight sigh he spoke. "I am sorry Siha but I think its for the best I promise I'll come and visit."

"No." She growled loudly, closing her eyes. Thane leaned in and took the baby away from her. To him it felt like taking a child from its mother, he didn't want her to feel that way. So quickly he left the room, angry Sherry tossed everything in her room around. Anderson and the alliance officers left.

Tears spilled from Shepard's eyes, whipping them away she closed her eyes. Thinking to herself..._Its for the best. I need to keep the galaxy safe for my baby._

_Sorry it took so long. My main story is my Friend of the family fanfic. I promise to update again soon. Sad ending, but the next I assure you will be cute._


	3. Returning to the Normandy

**Chapter Three**

The day had come and gone, Shepard had a few good days to spend with Thane and Arashu while she was only days old. Holding onto the infant she smiled looking upon her. "I love you Arashu." She nuzzled the baby with her cheek. She placed a gentle kiss onto the baby's forehead with a smile. "Siha Thank you for having a child with me. I love you both with all my heart."

She smiled leaning into him, placing a kiss onto his lips. Returning the kiss, he leaned into her, deepening the kiss. It was broken when Thane had to cough, his breathing was getting worse by the day. But he wanted to stay with Shepard until he knew he had to leave. "I love you too Thane. You don't seem to be doing so good."

"I will be-" He felt something in his body, he was reacting to the Kepral Syndrome. His body started to seize, he fell forward. Until Sherry caught him with her free hand, "Shit Kolyat. Something is wrong." The drell rushed in, he had no idea what he should do, he never saw his father like this. It started to worry him.

Kolyat grabbed his father, placing him flat on his back. "Father...shit." He cursed, using his omni-tool he called a medic. They brought him to the hospital, Sherry stayed outside with Kolyat. Both of them worried about their loved one. Hours started to pass with no luck, Thane was out cold.

This started to worry the both of them, until the doctor came out. "Thane is going to be fine. But I advise that he not leave the Citadel. His condition is getting worse. Soon he is going to need round the clock medical attention." It was the worst news, Shepard couldn't handle it. She wanted to see Arashu, keep her baby but she couldn't and now she had to give up Thane too soon as well.

Kolyat walked into his fathers room, talking to him. She waited outside with Arashu, she held her close. "I am going to miss you baby girl." She hugged her baby kissing her forehead. Kolyat exited the room, Shepard handed over the baby to her brother. "He wants to see you Shepard." She entered the room, a slight smile over her lips he looked upon her.

"Siha. Kolyat wants me to go back to the Citadel with him now. But I don't want to go. I just got back here to visit with you. I don't want to go back, I want to be here with you and you only." He coughed a little while he spoke. Shepard walked over to his bedside, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you Thane. You should do what's best for Kolyat and Arashu."

He nodded slightly. "I understand. I love you too Siha." She leaned in for a kiss, sweetly he returned the kiss. Once it was broken she walked away, knowing this was going to be the last time she saw him and her daughter, exiting the room she walked past Kolyat.

"He is all yours." Sherry felt a few tears down her cheeks turning around, she watched both drell walking out of the room, with Arashu in their arms. With a heavy sigh Shepard started to walk out of the hospital and back to her apartment. Relaxing in her bed her omni-tool buzzed with a message from Anderson.

**The defense committee wants to speak to you at 0800 hours tomorrow. Be prepared to talk to them about reapers. They want your expertise on preparing for the reaper invasion coming up. So please make haste. Anderson out.**

Taking an even greater sigh Shepard crawled into bed, she didn't like it. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She just lost her daughter and now the same people who took her away wanted to talk to her. Rolling over, she placed her head on the pillow covering herself with the blanket.

In the morning Sherry climbed out of bed and looked out her window. A man walked in "Commander." He spoke promptly, solution her. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore James. " She took a data pad and started to read it. "I'm not supposed to salute you either. We gotta get going, the Defense Committee is ready for you."

Tossing the data pad onto her bed, Shepard spoke. "Sounds like they finally figured out that they need me." Sherry fallowed James, he had picked up speed with her on his heels. "What's going on?" She ran up to his side. "Can't say. They just told me to get you...now." Coming through the crowd was Anderson, it made Sherry worry more.

"Anderson." She spoke promptly as she extended her hand out to him. "Admiral."  
James said saluting him, while Shepard quickly shook his hand. "Hope you got enough sleep last night." She looked at him, now worried for Thane. What the hell could have happened, she just saw him yesterday. "What's going on why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hacket is mobilizing the fleets." Anderson replies as they started to walk fast, with James not too far behind them. "I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance command...something big is coming our way." Anderson started to walk up the stairs, "The Reapers?" Shepard asked while he turned around. "We don't know. We can't be certain."

"What else could it be?" She scolded him with a bit of anger in her voice. "Did Thane?" Anderson nodded, "He made it out of here before we got the call Shepard." The two continued up the stairs and made their way into a rather large room. A woman waiting for them said, "They're expecting you two." They followed her into a bigger room with a table humans behind them.

It seemed that this was the Defense Committee, they where talking amongst themselves. "Admiral Anderson. Shepard." One of the men called to them, Shepard looked at Anderson with a worried expression on her face. Taking a few more steps towards the desk Sherry spoke "What's the situation?" Sitting down a council member spoke "We were hoping you would tell us."

An alliance soldier walked over handing her a data pad, "The reports are coming are unlike anything we've ever seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We have lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay." Shepard looked over the data pad confirming everything they where saying. "Whatever it is, its incomprehensibly powerful."

"You brought me here to confirm what you already know...The reapers are here." The council members started to talk amongst themselves. Exchanging the worried looks on their faces. "Then how do we stop them?" They asked, all looking at Shepard. "Stop them? This isn't about strategist or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than all of the races combined. More powerful. More intelligent. They don't fear us, They're here to annihilate us plain and simple." Shepard spoke.

"But...there must be some way." They pleaded with her, trying to see if Shepard knew more than she was letting on. "Each of us has to be willing to die to save humanity. Anything less...and they have already won." One of the council member was stunned by how Sherry was speaking. "That's it? That's our plan?"

Someone walked over "Admiral we've lost contact with our base on Luna." Anderson looked over at them, he was worried. "The moon? They couldn't be that close already.." His concern passed onto the council who spoke "How did they got past our defenses already?" They looked upon Shepard as she took a deep breath. "Sir UK headquarters has a visual."

An image appeared on the screen, at first it was fuzzy. All eyes in the room where locked onto it. Shepard had now started to fear the worst of all of it. A soldier came on the screen, he seemed like he was yelling. All they could see in the background was the soldier and then a beam of light. They lost signal everyone in the room burst into a panic.

Other things started to pop up on the screen what Shepard saw only made her worry more about Earth. It was Reapers and it looked like they where landing everywhere, but no. The whole world was going into chaos. "Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hacket?" Anderson spoke. The council looked at them "What do we do?"

Shepard took a few steps forward towards them, "The only thing that we can. We fight or we die." Shepard pointed to the screen urgently. The council members all looked down, like they where ashamed of themselves for thinking they could get away with just running. There was no more time to run, they now had to do something they didn't want to. Fight. Anderson came up behind her with a worry. "We should get to the Normandy." A noise came form the sky, it sounded so unearthly.

This made the council members look up towards the ceiling out the sky window. They turned around, with Sherry looking outside. Everyone just stood there in silence, she had feared the worst was yet to come. "Oh my god.." One of them spoke, seeing something coming from the clouds. It looked to be a Reaper. Its long arms reached out and grabbed for a building. A red beam came from its eye, it started towards them. The noise was ear shattering. "MOVE!" Shepard yelled.

"GO GO GO!" She yelled running, none of the council members made it in time. The table where they were sitting came flying towards her. Sherry hadn't made it too far from them it was too quick, the Reapers where trying to kill the leadership. The table came over top of her, at the last second she dogged it.

Taking a deep breath she looked back, seeing another beam coming towards her. Once it hit the building she was pushed by the force of the beam, she hit the wall with great momentum. Almost losing consciousness, she hit the ground on her back.

Anderson started to call her name "Shepard." Grabbing onto her head she tried to rise to her feet. "Shepard!" Anderson called to her again "Shepard!" He ran over to her, she tried to get to her feet, holding onto her gut. "Come on get up." Sherry was pulled to her feet by Anderson, she grabbed his hand. "Here take this. We've got to get going." He handed over a hand gun to her.

Looking around she saw the destruction, the fires burning. Sherry walked over to a person, she rolled them over seeing if he was dead or not. It was something she didn't like to see, more dead soldiers. Anderson was trying to raise the Normandy which was weird to her, maybe the Reapers where cutting the communications with their ships.

Looking outside it looked like more Reapers where landing on earth, this was going from bad to worse. "Shepard we have to get going. We'll meet up with the Normandy soon." She nodded, fallowing him outside onto the roof. They started off running, they needed to get to a place where the Normandy could land. Jumping form building to building she could see what was happening.

Earth was falling and for some reason she felt responsible for it. But it the long run it wasn't her fault, she had done what she could, she warned them. Warned them all it was coming and since no one wanted to believe her. They made it to a building which looked like they could go through, a few husks popped up coming at them. "Shepard Fire." Anderson yelled at her, once one was down the other two where after him. She used her omni-blade to kill one of them.

While in turn shooting to kill the other, a smile wrapped around her lips. It seemed that she hadn't lost the touch, even after having a child she still knew how to fight. "Not rusty at all Shepard." They walked inside the building, there was a door. It looked like it could be opened, so Sherry did. A husk popped out grabbing for her. She used her omni-blade to smash its head in.

Trying to open it with force Anderson walked over, "Through here." She held the door open for him to get through. Once through Anderson started to look around, while something caught Shepard's attention. The noise of someone rumbling around in the vents, who could. No it couldn't be, she left the door walking over to the noise. She saw a little boy he moved farther into the vent as she approached him.

"Hey." She called after him. "Its okay." She said leaning down to his level, he started to crawl only further into the vent. He looked scared and worried, the Reapers must have scared him off. But where were his parents? "Everyone's dying." He spoke, he sounded scared, afraid and alone. A loud bang came from a Reaper coming past the building, which scared the boy even more.

"Come on. I need to get you some place safe." She called out to him, a thought passed through her head. What would it have been like, what if this was to happen to her daughter. Would things have been any different? She now had the sinking feeling, what happened to Thane was he going to be okay? Was Arashu alright? She reached her hand out for the child "Here...take my hand."

"You can't help me." The child called to her, until she was called by Anderson. "Shepard." She turned around only for a second. "In here." He tried to coax her into following him. Turning back around to look for the boy who was gone. Anderson went back through the doors, with a great sigh. Shepard fallowed right behind him, worried for the little boy.

Making their way through the building they had a heart to heart talk. They made their way out of the rubble, and Shepard now had a new mission. Anderson wanted her to go to the council and seek help from them. That was going to be easier said than done. They came out to the top of the building she breathed a sigh of relief. Walking only a few more feet she and Anderson where hit by a Reaper beam well, it really wasn't a Reaper beam that hit them. It hit the building making more rubble crash into them.

Making their way down, they tried to call the Normandy. "Normandy we're routing. We'll." Anderson over saw a few soldiers which looked injured "Friendly's." Sherry looked, seeing a few cannibals in the background. They hissed anger as they recognized Shepard. She took cover as they started to fire on her. Taking one of them down in three shots, she ducked back down.

Trying to relax herself and at the same time not get shot. The last cannibal fired down on her, raising up her body before anymore shots. She took the cannibal down in three good shots to the head. "Shepard. Did you get them all?" Anderson asked her "Yes I got them." They talked to the survivors about their gunship which was down. "Well go there to contact the Normandy."

The structure behind them was about to fall. Anderson pushed both of the soldiers out of the way, once it fell into the sea and they were safe he called out, "Lets move." Anderson and Shepard both used the downed structure as a bridge crossing it, making it easier to get down to the gunship. A few more cannibals came into view, Shepard took cover as did Anderson. Taking out one of the cannibals while Anderson took out the other.

He ran over to the com, trying to signal the Normandy "Hopefully they will get the message." Turning around a large blast went off close to them. What came out of the dust was some more cannibals, more things for Shepard to kill. The cannibals started for the both of them, with no room for error. Shepard and Anderson both started to fire down upon their enemies. They just had to hold out long enough for the Normandy to arrive.

Sherry used a pull, pulling one of them into the air. Making it easier for Anderson and her to kill it. The was a sound in the sky it was a sweet hum of a ship. It hovered over them, it was her ship. The one thing she missed over the last year, but so much had happened in the last year. Stuff she didn't regret happen, slowly she looked back at Anderson "GO!" he yelled at her.

Shepard started into a full run jumping onto the Normandy. She turned around to see if Anderson was behind her. "You coming?" She asked him, he looked at her sternly "No the fight is here. This is where I belong, this is where I need to be. You're the one who can get the council on board with everything Shepard. You're the only hope any of us have." He gave her a reassuring smile as he turned to run off. Sherry took a deep breath as Ashley looked at her. "Everything will be alright commander."

"Of course it will. I'll make sure we come back." The Normandy's bay closed with Shepard walking up to her crew.


End file.
